


Hot Air Balloons and Orange Slices

by VelvetSky



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Air Balloons, Orange Slices, literally bumping into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy wakes to see hot air balloons out her window and goes out to the roof for a better look and runs into two super soldiers on the way.





	Hot Air Balloons and Orange Slices

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest using the prompt: Hot Air Balloon-Citrus-Brunch
> 
> Had some major writing anxiety for a week or so, this is the first thing I've really finished since. Hope the vibe is good on it. It was good to write and finish something. 
> 
> Unbetaed, all messes are my own.

Darcy woke up to hot air balloons drifting through the skies. She hadn't realized there was a hot air balloon festival until she looked out her window and saw one. She didn't even bother getting dressed, just grabbed a blanket, slipped on some flip flops, grabbed herself an orange, and headed for the roof overlooking the river.

She hadn't been at the compound for very long. She'd been introduced around, but aside from Jane, Erik, and Thor, she hadn't really had any real conversations. And she somehow had not considered the possibility of running into super soldiers while in her pajamas. She was usually more observant but it was early for her and she was still a little sleepy.

“Oh, sorry!” Darcy managed to bounce off one rounding a corner and when she tried to shift around him while simultaneously unable to tear her eyes off of his chiseled jaw and piercing blue eyes, she managed to put her shoulder square into the center of the other one's chest. She dropped her blanket and her orange and probably would have fallen over, but the one with the dark hair framing his face and nearly equally piercing blue eyes grabbed her arm and steadied her as her hand went to his chest to try to do the same thing. “Sorry! Thanks.”

“You dropped these.” Steve with the chiseled jaw was holding her blanket and orange out to her.

“Thanks. Sorry, again.” Darcy put her other hand out to take her things, but the feeling of the other guy softly squeezing her arm before letting go distracted her. And her hand was still lingering on his chest before she shook her head and pulled it back. He let go, she probably ought to also.

“It's okay, really. Where are you going like…?” Bucky with the dark hair looked her up and down, but it didn't feel like a judging look.

Only now did Darcy consider that she was in just a thin tank top and soft cotton pajama pants, no bra or anything. And she may have touched her chest before thinking that may have looked even stranger and putting hands down again. “Oh, um, I saw hot air balloons and was going to go sit on the roof and watch them.”

“Really? We saw the balloons, but I didn't think of the roof for a better view. Would you mind if we tagged along?” Steve exchanged a quick glance with Bucky while still holding her things.

“Uh, sure, if you guys want to.” She glanced between them. “I was thinking the roof overlooking the river.”

“Oh, that would give a good view. I think they were launched just a bit north of here on the other side of the river.” Steve nodded, shifting her things into his left arm and extending his right hand. “I'm Steve, by the way.”

“Yeah, I remember from the meeting a couple weeks ago. I'm Darcy.” She shook his hand and got caught in his gentle smile, such that they sort of just stared for a long few moments until she noticed Steve lift his gaze over her head. She turned and smiled at Bucky and pulled her hand back from Steve in order to offer it to Bucky.

“I remember you. And so does he. And I'm Bucky.” One corner of his mouth was smiling a little deeper than the other as she held onto his hand and his gaze, just like she had with Steve.

“I remember you too.” Darcy knew she had to be blushing because she could feel the warmth, starting in her cheeks, and spreading through the rest of her. "To the roof then?"

Bucky just nodded as Steve spoke, "Sounds good."

They all shifted a bit to start heading toward the roof of the building right along the river, Bucky hadn't quite let go of her hand though, he was trailing just behind and to her right with his fingers still hanging onto hers. She didn't mind at all. If he didn't want to let go, she was going to savor the warm touch. It felt like it had been a while since a guy paid much attention to her. Meanwhile, Steve had fallen into step with her on the left, close enough his arm kept brushing hers.

"Are you guys always up this early?" Darcy usually liked to sleep in a little more if Jane didn't need her up for something.

"He is. I sometimes am." Bucky nodded toward Steve and then shrugged as he spoke. "Do you usually sleep in a little more?"

"Yeah. I'm going to blame that for plowing into you guys a minute ago." She smiled and laughed a little at herself.

"Well, good then." Steve grinned when she looked over at him. "Because I'm glad you 'plowed' into us."

Darcy giggled. "Okay, then I won't be too sorry about it."

They got up to the roof and there was a nice flat area to put the blanket down with a nice view. Steve laid it out and held out a hand to help her sit. Darcy smiled and readily accepted the assistance. Maybe she didn't need it, but she liked it. The guys sat down on either side of her, close, but making sure she had a little wiggle room if she wanted it.

"It's cooler up here than I expected." She curled her arms over her chest, her nipples were definitely showing themselves through the fabric of her tank. Even though it had been a warm night, there was a cool breeze up this high along the water.

"If you're cold we could get up and you can really use the blanket." Steve noticed a little cool in the air on the run, but it was nice, kept them from getting too hot when the overnight temperature barely dropped below seventy.

"It's okay. I'll just pull my legs up and keep the warmth in. You guys are kind of warm, so that helps." Her sides were warmer than the rest of her from the heat they were both throwing off.

"We can sit closer too, if you want us to." Bucky leaned in to speak but leaned back again right after.

She turned to smile at him. "Yeah? I might want to try that at least."

Bucky smiled and scooted in closer until his hip bumped hers. "The metal arm has some temperature controls too if you need a little extra warmth."

"Seriously?" Her eyebrow went up. She'd noticed the arm, but somehow just expected it would be cold or hot based on the temperature around it.

"It's kind of high tech." He shrugged a bit leaning into her gently, even though he was already hip to hip with her.

"Sounds like it." Darcy smiled then paused a moment. "Can I feel?"

Bucky's eyes got a little wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, it sounds kind of cool. If it's not weird. If you're comfortable with that." Darcy was curious both because it just sounded like amazing technology, and because it was part of Bucky. 

Bucky smiled and held his metal arm up so she could have a look and feel. "If it didn't have temperature regulation it could get too hot or cold in extreme weather."

"Oh. That does make sense." Darcy giggled and lightly ran her fingers over his hand.

"The plates shift, and it can smooth out so it doesn't get water in it, or catch on things. There's even a holographic display. I don't use it much, but if I need for no one to notice the big metal arm, it can look and feel like a normal arm to even airport screeners and such things." The plates shifted and then smoothed before it appeared real.

"Wow! That's really high tech. It really does feel real. That's so wild!" She grinned, it was pretty amazing technology. "Can I feel the temperature thing?"

"Sure." Bucky disengaged the hologram and first cooled the arm, then warmed it, watching her face the whole time as she 'ooo'ed and giggled.

Steve was just watching them while they talked about Bucky's arm before he scooted in a bit closer on Darcy's other side. "I understand the blanket. But why the orange?"

"I knew I'd want something to eat and it was easy to grab and take with me." Darcy glanced first at the orange just sitting at the edge of the blanket, and then looked at the two of them. "Did you guys want a slice?"

"That would be great. Steve made me come running with him this morning and I haven't eaten." Bucky just seemed to keep leaning softly into her, and she kind of loved it. He was warm and the energy that came off him made her want to pull him in even closer.

"Made you?" Steve raised an eyebrow, but one corner of his mouth was deep with a smirk.

"Well, you were like, 'come on, Buck, fresh air will do you good.'" He looked over at Steve and lightly rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Was I wrong?" The smirk was still there.

"No, but the running fresh air wasn't the one that's doing the good." Bucky's gaze then landed right on Darcy and he smiled a little bigger.

Darcy's gaze flicked back and forth between them, her smile growing with each exchange. And caught Bucky's smile at the end. She pointed to herself, "Me?"

Bucky just nodded, his flesh fingers playing softly with her fingers.

"If it weren't for that fresh air, you might not have gotten this one. And neither would I. And I do agree this fresh air is better than the one we got running." Steve had leaned in and lowered his voice when he got to the 'and's. Her toes actually curled and then stretched from the sound.

Darcy was certain she was turning pink, and not from the sun. She grabbed for the orange just to distract herself from the intensity of them both. Though they kept watching her peel the orange more than they were looking at the hot air balloons. To be fair, so was she. Once she had it peeled, she handed them each a slice and took one for herself before setting the rest down in front of her. For the duration of eating one orange slice, they all attempted to watch the sky, until the guys went for more orange slices.

She looked down and her mouth opened when she found there were just two slices sitting there for her. “If you two are going to eat half my orange I'm going to need more to eat sooner than later.”

“You share the orange now and we’ll make you brunch after the hot air balloons.” Steve popped a slice in his mouth and had a few more slices in hand, as did Bucky.

“Can you two cook?” Her eyebrow bounced a little as she grinned before making sure she at least got to eat the two sliced they left her.

“Bucky can. And I make a good smoothie.” Steve popped another slice and held one orange slice up to his lips and gave her a wide-eyed look.

"He does make good smoothies. And I can cook pretty much anything of the breakfast variety that you might desire." Bucky leaned in again, his voice dropped low, she could feel his warm breath on her ear and she trembled just a little.

"You two aren't going to play fair with me are you?" She looked between them again, back and forth. The river was several floors down and she was going to drown on a rooftop.

"We can if you'd prefer. But we also promise to make it worth your while." Bucky was still using that voice and wiggled an orange slice near his own lips.

Darcy took a deep breath, letting her eyes close for a moment and opened them to look out at the hot air balloons for a moment, gathering herself before she spoke again. "Can I share a slice with each of you?'

Steve held up his other slice, seemingly willing to give one up to her.

"I just want half of one from each of you. And I want half of that one." Darcy pointed at the slice still lingering over Steve's lips.

Steve actually gulped and licked his lips. "Sure." The word did not come out as strong as the rest of his words had been.

Darcy shifted putting one knee between Steve's legs and leaning in and putting her lips around the end of the orange slice about halfway and waited for Steve to join her. It took him a moment, but he did, and their lips brushed as they split the slice, stares locked on each other. His hands went to her hips and pulled softly so she settled down straddling his thigh and she slid her arms around his shoulders as their eyes closed and their lips kept right on going. It was slow, as they attempted to eat the orange at the same time. The citrus juice sometimes coating their lips as they kept kissing until the slice was gone and only a hint of its flavor was left.

Bucky had watched them the whole time and smiled a bit shyer when Darcy looked over at him. She moved slow, watching him the whole way through her movement, sliding off Steve and shifting to straddle Bucky's thigh the same way. He handed over the slice when she settled herself and let her lead. She kept her eyes on his as she put the slice between her lips. There was no further invitation needed though, Bucky went right for the slice and her lips pulling her close and kissing her long and deep. She couldn't even say who actually ate more of the orange slice because there was too much trading of juices and pulp to tell who swallowed how much of it. They both pulled back licking their lips.

"Would it be really weird of me if I said we'd both been thinking about doing that with you for the past couple weeks? Well, minus the orange. That I don't think I could have anticipated." Bucky chuckled softly as Darcy lingered on him, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"Not really weird. I maybe thought about the same thing, but didn't figure it would actually happen." She looked over at Steve who was smiling watching them. "Just so you guys know, I don't usually just make out with guys I just met. At least not unless I almost died."

They both gave her a curious look and Steve smiled before he spoke. "We don't either."

"It is how I met my last boyfriend though. Or started dating him anyway. Life-threatening situation so I kissed him, and then we went out for three months." Darcy shrugged and smiled.

"Does that mean you might be interested in turning this into an actual thing? If we asked you out, would you say yes?" Steve spoke, but they were both staring at her.

"Well, I think you guys already owe me brunch, right?" They all chuckled as Steve shifted in closer and Bucky helped him lift and shift so Darcy's other leg went between his legs and she was straddling one of Bucky's thighs and one of Steve's. Darcy's mouth sat open through the whole motion. Even as it happened she hardly believed it.

"We will definitely uphold that bargain. Does that mean it's also a date?" Bucky brushed his flesh fingers through her hair while the others gripped her hip softly and she leaned into his touch.

"Sure. First date, brunch." She smiled, her lips probably a little poutier than usual, but between the kissing and the citrus tang, and the promise of more of both of the two gorgeous men in front of her, she couldn't really pull her lips back. All she wanted to do was keep tasting them both.

"How about second date, dinner? We'll take you out somewhere if you want. Or Bucky can show you some more of his cooking." Steve's hands were one on the opposite hip from the one Bucky held, and the other had fingers brushing her collarbone.

Bucky leaned in to kiss her shoulder and Darcy was no longer conscious of how much her pajamas might be revealing of her. Not when she got warm lips on her skin because of it. She hummed softly until Steve's lips brushed her neck and it rolled into more of a moan. She had to take a few breaths before finding her voice. "Not to sound easy or anything, but if you guys keep this up you can take me anywhere you want to."

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to decide where we want to take you." Steve's voice was thick against her ear and they both felt her shudder. Bucky pulled her into a kiss again as her hands started mirroring each other on each of their shoulders, softly massaging. When Bucky pulled back, he gently turned her head and Steve's lips were on her before she could get more than a single breath in between. Steve drew his index finger down the center of her chest until it reached the fabric of her shirt where he let his finger gently stroke right at the crest of her cleavage and she gasped, breaking the kiss.

When Darcy finally got some air, she had to catch her breath for a minute before she could actually speak. "Okay, I need a little fresh air and hot air balloons, and then you guys can make me some brunch." Steve and Bucky both chuckled and crossed their arms behind her back so she had something to lean back against and they pressed into either side of her to enjoy a bit of the balloons in the sky before taking her back to their room for brunch.


End file.
